Family Dinner
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Future fic. Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Gabriel have dinner with Chuck and Becky. It's ... awkward to say the least. Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Chuck/Becky


**Disclaimer - **I don't own Supernatural and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note - **Written for schmoop_bingo, prompt _family celebration_.

* * *

"You four better not hurt each other, or there are going to be consequences," Chuck warned. He was thrilled his sons had finally found happiness, especially with the Winchesters.

Sam gaped at him. "I still can't believe you're God," he replied. Chuck Shurley, the alcoholic prophet, had been God the entire time! And now he was warning him not to hurt Gabriel!

"Believe it. I'm very proud of you all for your choices." Chuck turned around and smiled when Becky walked over to him. The two kissed and began to make out.

"Is she our new mom?" Gabriel questioned. He flashed an innocent smile at his father and his girlfriend when the two pulled apart and glared at him.

"Possibly. I do love her." Chuck had never expected to fall in love during his time on Earth, but he had. And Becky seemed to love him, so that was a win, even if she was a little bit crazy.

"I love him too!" Becky squealed. She had quickly gotten over the fact that her boyfriend was God for that reason. Chuck had written the Winchester Gospel after all, and introduced her to Sam and Dean. Nothing was better than that!

The two Winchesters and the archangels winced at the volume of her voice. "That's good to know. Cas, let's go for a ride in the Impala." Dean winked at his boyfriend.

"Why must you two have sex in the Impala all the time?" Sam wanted to have sex in the Impala with Gabriel, but Dean and Castiel kept ruining it!

"To make you mad." Cas grabbed Dean's hand and the two prepared to leave Bobby's house to go for a car ride.

"Sorry, Sam." Cas felt bad that Sam and Gabriel didn't get to enjoy the Impala like he and Dean did. Car sex was one of the most amazing things he had ever experienced.

"I don't want to hear about your sex lives. Come on, Becky, I'll go show you the Garden." Chuck grabbed his girlfriend's hand and the two disappeared out of Bobby's living room.

He briefly appeared a few seconds later. "What are you doing back?" Gabriel asked as Sam flinched at his unexpected appearance.

"I want to remind you that we're all having dinner tomorrow night. Can't wait!" Chuck beamed at them and then disappeared again.

"Hey, you want to try that thing with the chocolate?" Gabriel asked Sam. He leered at his boyfriend and hoped he said yes.

Sam rolled his eyes. "No, I don't. I told you that I don't like the thing with the chocolate. You also need to cut back on eating it."

"But we can…"

"No."

"You're no fun," Gabriel pouted. He grabbed Sam's hand and the two ran upstairs to their bedroom. They were glad Bobby was gone for the day.

Dinner the next day started around 5:00. Castiel, who looked to cook, spent most of the day in the kitchen. Gabriel tried to go in and steal some food, but his brother kept hitting him with a spatula to get him out. Not even Dean was allowed in the kitchen.

"This better be worth it," Bobby grumbled as Castiel as everyone sat down to eat. He hated that he hadn't been allowed in his own kitchen.

"It will be. I promise." Castiel sat down next to Dean and leaned over and kissed his boyfriend. He loved this life with him.

"This is pretty good, bro." Gabriel gave the other archangel a thumb's up. He figured Castiel's food would be amazing.

"Thank you. Now shut up and eat." Sam and Dean unsuccessfully tried to hold back laughs at Castiel's request. He had changed so much since their first meeting.

"So, this isn't awkward or anything." Chuck tried to break the silence that had enveloped the dinner table. He hadn't done this in a long time.

"I want to watch a movie tonight. Gabe, you with me?" Sam got in the mood to have movie nights now that he was back from Hell. It was weird, but nobody minded too much.

"Duh, Sammy." That came from Dean, who was busy stuffing the food down. He really loved it when Castiel cooked.

"I didn't ask you, jerk." Sam shot a smile towards his older brother anyway. He had missed Dean so much, and was glad to be back.

"Bitch," Dean shot back. He continued to eat and started ignoring the rest of the conversations around him.

"This is your formal meeting, right?" Becky questioned. Chuck had mentioned something about there being a formal meeting where Sam and Dean were introduced as Gabriel and Castiel's boyfriends. He confessed he just wanted to see his sons and the Winchesters squirm, however. It was fun to watch that.

Chuck nodded. "Yes, it is." He was happy for Dean, Castiel, Sam, and Gabriel. All four seemed really happy together.

"So, what are you idjits going to do next?" Bobby just wanted the boys he considered sons to be happy. That was pretty much all that mattered to him.

Sam exchanged a look with Gabriel, and the archangel nodded. "We're going to exchange vows. Not a really marriage, but we'll consider it one anyway," Sam explained. Gabriel had asked him to marry him a few days earlier, and he had happily accepted.

"Way to steal our thunder!" Dean whined. He and Castiel had actually gone off and gotten engaged during their car ride the day before, but were going to tell everyone today.

"Sorry!" Sam apologized. He still had that habit of apologizing incessantly, even when things weren't his fault. Dean and Gabriel were trying to drill that quality out of him.

"Sammy, that's nothing something to apologize for. It's okay, Kiddo," Dean assured him. He and Castiel couldn't wait to make things official.

Becky squealed. "God's going to be your father-in-law! That's so awesome! And then I'll be your mother-in-law, as soon as Chuck makes it official."

"I told you Vegas was the most desirable place to get married, Beck." Chuck didn't want a big wedding. If he knew his sons and daughters, they'd all show up at the wedding and there'd be way too many guests.

"We'll talk about it later." Becky leaned over and kissed her boyfriend. Chuck was her soul mate, which was a weird thing to say about God, but whatever.

Sam and Gabriel and Dean and Castiel had Chuck's approval for their relationships, and now they could go ahead and get married.

The future was wide open for both couples. They'd continue to hunt and eventually settle down.

The Winchesters and their archangels could never stay still for long. The fact that they had each other kept them going.


End file.
